In a general video camera, there is widely used, as an imaging element, a solid-state imaging element such as a well-known CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor or a well-known CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor.
Conventionally, a video camera of this type includes a camera housing configured to accommodate a CCD and having a camera mounting surface; a front panel mounted on a front end portion of the camera housing, and having a lens barrel mounting surface exposed in a screw hole opened in an optical axis direction (a front-rear direction) and an opening peripheral edge of the screw hole; and a lens barrel engaged within the screw hole of the front panel and having an opening end surface in abutment contact with the lens barrel mounting surface.
For instance, Patent Literature 1 discloses a video camera, in which a substrate on which a CCD as an imaging element is mounted, and a substrate on which a connector for external connection is mounted are provided within a camera housing, and an imaging unit (the imaging element) and an interface unit (the connector for external connection) are integrally mounted.